SUNSHINE
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: Carlisle, tiene una vida normal, pero llega alguien y se la desordena por completo Slahs


**Discaimer:** los personajes no son míos, ni la saga (me diera yo porque eso fuera así) son de la señora S. Meyer, y de quienes correspondan a los derechos de autor, la trama es mía, y solamente mía, al igual que partes de las ideas, pero también debo aclarar que quien me ayudo a escribir este O.S. fue Ale *espero que te guste*

Tipo: Slahs

Por favor si tienes edad suficiente para leerlo hazlo, si no, porfa no lo hagas.

*

**

***

SUNSHINE

Carlisle es un abogado el cual creó el bufete Cullen´s S.A. en la década de los ochenta, en plena bonanza de trabajo para abogados, este hombre rubio, que se encuentra en la mediana edad, aun permanece como si nunca dejara de cumplir treinta años, alto, no muy musculoso, de cabello rubio y ojos azules como los zafiros. Es uno de los grandes defensores que hay en la ciudad.

"Si tu caso lo lleva él seguro gana", "retira tu demanda si el abogado defensor es Carlisle Cullen", esos eran los rumores y las habladurías que se escuchaban por los pasillos de la corte.

"Ese es un hueso duro de roer", comentaban todos los becarios que hacían sus prácticas en la corte ciento dos, ninguno de los que le mandan para ser entrenado dura más de quince días, "es un verdadero tirano".

Pero todo esto distaba de la verdad, las mujeres de derriten como chocolates al verlo caminar por los pasillos, las becarias necesitaban baldes para no mojar el piso después que pasaba, pues simplemente quedaban babeando, las mujeres del jurado al verlo actuar en esa faceta de abogado, intentaban mantener sus suspiros cerrados, claro estaban juzgando a alguien, no estaban mirando a un verdadero Adonis.

El no tenia sino ojos para su amada esposa, devoto padre, con una intachable reputación, sus becarios casi no aguantan su ritmo de trabajo, no es quesea un tirano, solo que nunca ha tenido la paciencia para entrenar a alguien en su campo.

O eso creía él.

Pero necesitaba aligerar su carga de trabajo, el hecho de ser uno de los mejores, hacia que todos quisieran ser sus representados, había hablado con su esposa acerca de unas vacaciones por las islas Canarias pero ha tenido que posponer ese viaje más de tres veces, Esme podía der amorosa, amable, agradable, pero su paciencia estaba empezando a faltarle.

Pero las cosas se podían aligerar.

En una cena familiar la mejor amiga de infancia de Esme llega a la casa Cullen, Zafrina Akllasumaq **(1)**, y su apellido hace honor a su propietaria, porque Zafrina dista de lejos ser una mujer fea.

En medio de la conversación que tuvieron ellos, la cual fue muy amena, ella se acordó se su sobrino, hablo de él y le comento que pronto empezaría su tiempo para ser becario, entre Esme y ella lo convencieron para que accediera a entrenar al chicho del cual lo único que supo era apellido Masen.

Carlisle se siente intimidado, no cree que sea capaz de aceptar ayuda de un joven, y que tendrá que enseñarle.

El presentimiento de que este no iba a ser como sus otros estudiantes.

No estaba cómodo con eso, no descubría el porqué de su intranquilidad.

Carlisle, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando su secretaria la señora Clap lo saco de la ensoñación.

—Señor, ya llego su cita de las diez, desea que lo haga pasar—cometo la señora, parada desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Haga pasar a la cita— Cometa él desde su escritorio sin levantar la mirada.

—Mucho gusto señor Cullen—esa voz, parecía que fuera de querubines, sedosa, limpia, clara, un verdadero placer a los oídos.

En cuanto levanto la mirada…

Todo se explico cuando lo vio. Su cuerpo resistía que en realidad el se fuera a encontrar con el y que respondería como si lo quemaran en una hoguera.

Lo detallo cada aspecto de aquel hombre.

Alto, pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, no muy musculoso, de cabello cobrizo.

"Creo que me estoy fijando mucho en el, estoy pasando demasiado tiempo escuchando los cuchicheos en la oficina. Ya estoy pensando como mujer, ¿cómo no?, si el sesenta por ciento de mi clientela son mujeres".

Sintió la sangre correr a alta velocidad por sus venas, le sudaron las manos, los vellos se le erizaron, la sensación recorrió su cuerpo como si se encontraron en una tormenta y un rayo pasara a través de su cuerpo, no pudo olvidar que era un hombre lo que observaba y que esas sensaciones solo las había tenido con su mujer, pero _¡qué hombre!, _esperaba guardar la compostura cuando le indico que se sentara en un de las sillas.

—Igualmente, espero que este preparado para empezar a trabajar— hizo una pausa—su hoja de vida por favor.

Cuando sus manos se encontraron en ese segundo de intercambio de papeles, ocurrió lo que mas tenia Carlisle, algo que creyó que solo sentiría por Esme, esa extraña sensación de estar conectados, de querer devorar al otro, de tener siempre hambre, no solo de carne sino de alma, esa conexión que tienes con quien compartes tu vida.

~*~

Los días pasaron y Edward Masen como se llama el becario, transmite una energía erótica, una que Carlisle no puede ignorar, todo en el es llamado para tener sexo, sus labios, la forma en la que mueve las manos, la apariencia de su cabello desordenado, y su forma de caminar.

Carlisle pasaba mucho tiempo solo observándolo, se dio cuenta de ellos un día que su mirada quedo clavada en la parte trasera del pantalón de este, imaginando como serian sus nalgas, como se sentiría la piel de estas, y en medio de ellas, se sorprendió cuando una tremenda erección que casi no controla apareció en su pantalón.

No tengo la suficiente fuerza para controlar esto, solo hay dos caminos:

"El primero, olvidar todos mis instintos, y retirarme antes de que algo suceda ó simplemente dejarme llevar por ellos".

Esos era con los demonios con lo que Carlisle, debía enfrentar a diario, cuando estallará el volcán que entro en acción el día en que lo conoció.

~*~

Llegados al punto en que hasta en los sueños se encontraba con ese adonis Carlisle decidió poner manos en el asunto, tendría que finiquitar ese asunto y lo más rápido posible.

—Edward necesitamos salir en la tarde de hoy, tenemos una reunión importante con los señores Black acerca de la separación de bienes entre ellos—cometo algo distraído

Espera que no oponga ninguna resistencia, y mejor si no lo hace, su paciencia se está agotando.

—Sí señor, ¿a qué horas es la reunión? —contesta Edward

—Después de las dos de la tarde.

~*~

Ya en la tarde ambos hombres se encontraban en el auto conduciéndolo Carlisle, el aire estaba sobrecargado por el olor del ser que se encontraba al lado, solo quería dejar que sus instintos, su calor quemaba, y en ese pequeño espacio las cosas estaban pronto a explotar.

Carlisle, no se dirigía a casa de los Black, el tenía otros planes en mente.

El carro, tomo la desviación hacia un motel, quería saltar de la alegría por fin podría sacar sus más bajos deseos, pero al notar la cara de Edward, su satisfacción aumento por mil.

Acelero solo quería llegar.

Y llego

Hicieron todo lo correspondiente para registrarse en el lugar.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, se fundieron en un beso, húmedo, acalorado, lleno de pasión, solo querían estar piel con piel.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Carlisle, y pensó que no dejaría de sentirlo estando con el, solo necesitaba más, y más de eso, la respiración se les acelero, noto los latidos rápidos de su corazón fundidos con los del joven que tenia atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared, mientas las manos avariciosas de este recorren su anatomía, mandándole olas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

El camino hacia la cama tuvo muchas paradas, ya que siendo la ropa removida de sus cuerpos de forma salvaje, que pareciere que se estuvieran despellejando.

Mientras se tocaban y se lamian, el fuego creía en Carlisle, necesitaba saciar esa ansias de dolor, porque sin el estaría dolorido, sin sentir las manos de su amante por todos lados.

—Carlisle —su voz sonó cargada de deseo, suplicante—quiero…—la frase fue silenciada por un sonoro gemido, ya que Carlisle lo tumbo en la cama, y se posicionó encima de él, deslizando sus manos por los fuertes muslos, bajando más hacia el sur, su boca fue compañía de estas, ahora estaba haciendo algo que nunca creyó.

Allí donde los pintores tapan con hojas de parra, estaban los labios de Carlisle, este se humedeció los labios al ver la erección de Edward, solo paso un pensamiento por su cabeza y ese era, _saborear._

Poso sus labios en el glande de él, dándole solo pequeños roces, el sabor era indescriptible, y eran acompañados por los sonidos mas sensuales que llegaron a sus oídos, los gemidos daban un toque mágico al ambiente.

Tomo de la punta de este ese liquido transparente que salía, su miembro tomaba un color mas brillante, el cual hacia que fuera más apetecible, empezó a introducirlo en su boca poco a poco, las manos de Edward estaban agarradas fuertemente a las sabanas, y movían las caderas hacia arriba, pidiendo más.

Esperaba que Edward lo detuviera, pero no lo hacía, y algo le dijo que no lo haría. El no quería que esto terminara así.

Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que le restaba, se retiro de su objetivo, y se acomodó al lado de Edward, este lo vio con ojos llenos de pánico, no lo dejo terminar, no tuvo su orgasmo.

La mano de Carlisle recorrió el torso de su compañero, cubierto por una fina capa de calor, la admiración que mostraba en sus ojos haría que cualquiera se derritiera frente a sus ojos, pero el solo miraba esos orbes verdes llenos de pasión, no lo soporto mas necesitaba que alguien tomara el control.

Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, los cuales ellan llenados por las respiraciones llegando a su normalidad rompen el silencio.

—no te gusto lo que acabas de hacer—comento Edward con decepción en su voz

—todo lo contrario… solo no… solo quería preguntarte.

El silencio volvió a tomar el lugar que tenia con anterioridad, ambos se encontraban acostados uno, al lado del otro, con los rostros apacibles, mirando el techo de la habitación, querían seguir pero no sabían que consecuencias tendría esto, eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Carlisle, y en la de Edward, quería continuar, el mundo no le importaba en ese momento, pero no sabia que papel jugar en el momento, siempre vio a su mentor como una persona activa, quien leva las riendas.

—Busca lo que tienes en el saco Carlisle y terminemos con esto—dijo Edward en su voz se sentía picardía y algo de nerviosismo le acababa de dar permiso que irrumpiera dentro de su ser, solo esperaba que el comprendiera.

Carlisle capto el mensaje pero no dio muestras de haberlo entendido.

Recogió el saco del suelo y del bolsillo una caja pequeña de condones y un tubito con lubricante, los cuales había comprado la mañana de ese día en la farmacia.

Regreso a la cama, no creía lo que iba hacer, pero nadie le impediría satisfacer y darse satisfacción.

Recorrió con las manos a ese adonis que tenia junto a el, lo beso en lo labio, y le dio la vuelta, quedaron como cucharas la espalda de este en su pecho.

Con sus manos dibujo los omoplatos, los fuertes músculos de su espalda, y le apretó las nalgas, esas que ponto tendría más cerca de su cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que supo Edward fue que le besaban la espalda, con cuidado, su cuerpo experimentaba pequeños temblores los cuales no sabía a que adjudicar si al nerviosismo o al éxtasis al cual estaba llegando.

Y luego la lengua de Carlisle estaba entre sus nalgas, dándole un masaje con la lengua, el gemido que salió de su cuerpo fue monumental, de seguro que los vecinos se quejarían mas tarde pero no le importo en ese momento.

Carlisle bajo y beso su próxima entrada, fue un beso acalorado, el también sintió como el cuerpo de Edward, se tenso frente a su caricia, esto lejos de desalentarlo, solo lo éxito más.

Se acomodo de nuevo, se puso el condón, lubrico este, y la entrada a su erección, la cual estaba más tensa que nunca, mirando sobre el hombro de este, y vio que se estaba masturbando de manera suave, pero el quería que el calor que sentía lo consumiera a ambos.

Y con mucho cuidado empezó su entrada, la cual fue lenta, un paso a la vez, esperando alguna queja de protesta, pero de su amante solo salían suplicas de querer mas, la mente la tenia en blanco, cuando entro, el calor abrazador del cuerpo al que se encontraba invadiendo, lo tomo desprevenido, nunca tuvo esa sensación.

Los movimientos, empezaron suaves, pero entre el choque de sus caderas, y el movimiento del hombre que tenía en frente contra él lo enloqueció, aumento el ritmo, estaba cerca de llegar a su liberación y sabia que Edward también.

Cuando toco un lugar cerca de donde encuentras la próstata, Edward dio un grito de placer, rogando por mas, y repitiendo el nombre de Carlisle innumerables veces, y este ultimo no demoro mucho, solo unos movimientos mas, y también llego.

Ambos seguían conectados, con las respiraciones aceleradas, como si acabaran de correr en una maratón, y con una capa de sudor que los hacia mas eroticos.

Edward presentaba marcas de dientes en su espalda, pero ninguno supo a qué horas se hicieron, con lo que Carlisle, estaba satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

Salió de el y se quedaron otra ves en esa posición con las espaldas cantra el colchon y la mirada al techo.

Ninguno después de eso volvió a ser el mismo, y no lo volvieron hacer.

Todo había sido consumado y se había terminado.

****

**1, Nombre Quechua que significa elegida por su belleza**

Se agradecen los Reviews,

Escriban que tal me quedo.

Si se que deben pensar esta que se comió, yo también lo hago pero esta loca idea me ha gustado.

Sofy~

_**Nolwe**_


End file.
